Ser arrastrado hasta aquí era lo que menos esperaba!
by Theosack
Summary: La estupidez mas grande que puedes hacer es traer a un sujeto de otro lugar para resolver problemas de carácter peligroso como este. Parece que a nadie le importa mientras seas fiable y no tengas ojos de pez muerto.
1. Chapter 1

Inhala…

Un paso…

Exhala…

Otro pasó…

Inhala…

Nuevo paso…

Exhala…

Continua el paso…

Inhala…

Detiene el paso y ve a los lados.

Exhala…

No ve a nadie…

Inhala…

Se sostiene con la pared para evitar caer al suelo. Varias gotas de sangre cayeron de su frente sudorosa unas hacia el suelo y otras bajaban en líneas imperfectas por su nariz. Mas sangre bajaba desde el estomago hasta sus piernas desnudas, moreteadas y adoloridas, estos a su vez mezclándose con la suciedad de su ropa llena de tierra.

Un completo desastre.

Exhala de dolor…

Presiona los dientes y reanuda su paso.

Inhala…

Se detiene en una puerta, exhala dolorosamente y lentamente levanta su vista hasta un tablón de madera que poseía la escritura ' _clase 2-F'._ Un repentino impulso cardiaco nace del centro de su pecho y con sus brazos se abraza fuertemente para tratar de alguna manera calmar el dolor. Varias respiraciones rápidas le bastaron para saber que no le quedaba mucho, es entonces cuando usando toda su voluntad deteriorada abre la puerta y para su buena fortuna no era lo que esperaba. Su regla principal era nunca dar nada por hecho y basado en este principio su caminata tortuosa no fue en vano.

El salón que creía estaba vacío por el evento que se desarrollaba lo ocupaba una figura ubicada y sentada de primero en la fila de los puestos cercanos a la ventana. Vestía un chándal verde y dormía plácidamente con la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

El no sabía nada para su ignorancia era todo mejor, ella sabía que solo era un mero personaje tras cámara sin existencia necesaria para contar. Un desconocido bajo la sombra de los verdaderos protagonistas y secundarios valorados.

Un pie adelante…

Inhala…

Su otro pie hace el intento y logra dar otro paso…

Exhala…

Da dos pasos más…

Inhala…

Vuelve a dar otros dos pasos más hasta estar de frente a él.

Exhala…

No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

¿Su misión al final resultaría en tragedia al hacer esto? ¿Podría confiar en un total extraño sin cara propia de otro mundo?

Su corazón se fue al drenaje en cuestión de segundos y su respiración se volvió rápida.

Podría haberlo hecho con sus propias manos, podría haber hecho una vida sencilla y pacífica como esclavo corporativo tal vez, lastimosamente al destino le gusta jugar con sus víctimas es por eso que está aquí en sus momentos finales.

Temblorosa y asustada coloca las palmas de sus manos en el cabello del anónimo él. Siente la corriente plena del suave pelo tocando su piel y se llena de una paz momentánea.

Inhala…

Mira hacia el techo.

Exhala…

Varias lágrimas comienzan a bajar de sus ojos.

Inhala…

Todavía no era tiempo de la apuesta de sol.

Exhala…

Su cuerpo comienza a brillar desde su cabeza hasta los pies de un color blanco.

Inhala…

El cuerpo del joven durmiente también es rodeado del mismo brillo como si de un aura se tratara.

Exhala…

"No tiene sentido lamentarse…" Se interrumpe por un diminuto sollozo "Llegar aquí solo ha hecho que extienda mi hora de morir."

Una voz seca de tanto sentimiento descontrolado.

Inhala…

Mas lagrimas bajan de sus ojos mientras temblaba impotente sin poder impedir su salida.

Exhala lanzando un pequeño grito de frustración depresiva.

"No quiero desaparecer…"

Inhala pesadamente.

Pensó que ya había aceptado la idea al repensarlo unas mil veces pero siempre quedaba ese gramo de razón esperanzadora que destrozaba todo intento de taparlo.

Sus pensamientos estaban plagados de maldiciones hacia cualquier ser en el cielo que le daba esta tortura asquerosa.

No quería hacerlo y a su vez debía hacerlo. Un choque sísmico dentro de su cabeza le daba los papeles necesarios a la locura para que actuara con consentimiento.

Para un plano de desesperación como esta no se permitió que tomara el control a más allá de tres segundos y tomo toda la carta de cordura suficiente para terminar con todo en una decisión final.

Exhala dificultosamente por el lloriqueo.

"Ayúdame…Sálvalo… ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡Hazlo por mí!"

Al instante el salón estaba bañado por una potente luz brillosa blanca que dejaba en pañales a un simple bombillo. Un cuerpo empezó a llenarse de grietas y el otro estaba presentando cambios con una condición diferente.

Un viento se arremolinaba en ambos a su alrededor en un círculo perfecto.

Volviendo a la condición lo que realmente sucedía era que una vida dejaba de existir para ser reemplazada en una reescritura simplista y la otra simplemente desaparecía llena de melancolía por dejar en manos diferentes a las suyas una responsabilidad que no le correspondía debido a su fallo tan enorme.

"Disculpa por esto…quien quiera que seas…"

Acto seguido su cuerpo llega al punto donde se quiebra en muchos fragmentos empezando por la punta de los pies. Creía que dolería, que sería horrible pero no fue lo que esperaba.

"Fría…es muy fría…"

Se abraza nuevamente a sí misma para apaciguar la sensibilidad debilitante de su propia desdicha y desaparece la alguna vez presencia sangrante presente de pie frente al muchacho que recibió un cambio gigantesco.

Una existencia ha dejado este mundo mientras que la otra fue sacada de otro mundo y cambio en una eliminación plena de vida monótona.

* * *

…..

…..

"Mmmmmmm…"

"Uhhhhh…"

El ambiente que se encontraba en silencio por un tiempo inexacto fue llenado de ruido proveniente de la boca balbuceante de un joven reposando.

Un movimiento de cabeza hacia los lados para restregar su rostro en sus brazos. Parece estar metido dentro de un sueño.

"¿Oh?"

Dicho movimiento se detiene y mediante un soplido, libera la energía suficiente para levantar los parpados a todo lo que se podía. Lo primero que vio fue oscuridad que fue más que dada por sus propios brazos.

De golpe sabe que algo no está bien. Se percata que no se siente igual que siempre, que se encontraba fuera de lugar y espacio.

Bruscamente se levanta de la posición en la que llevaba rato y examina su alrededor. Si no fuera porque es un ser humano común y corriente, sus ojos habrían salido volando de sus cuencas.

"¡¿Qué-que demonios?!"

Usando las manos para sostenerse en el escritorio se pone de pie apresuradamente.

El terror se apodero de si al mínimo segundo al caer en cuenta que estaba en un aula de clases y no uno clásico que él conocía por donde paso varios rastros de su vida, sino uno que tiene pegado en las paredes mensajes en otro idioma bastante conocido, el japonés.

Inclusive en el pizarrón había un escrito que él pudo entender…

"¿M-maratón escolar?" Un punto más lo hace saltar del susto por darse cuenta era que su lengua ya no era la que él conocía sino que habla en perfecto japonés. El tono de voz que el recordaba estaba mezclado con aquel extraño acento y estilo nativo para hablar.

Levanta sus manos temblorosas para poder verlas y nota que no hay nada malo en ellas pero para asegurarse, se las froto por toda la cara y hasta se dio un fuerte pellizco en su mejilla lateral izquierda para resolver si lo que veía no era un sueño o pesadilla. La perspectiva es lo que cuenta aquí.

Nada de nada.

Intento varias veces con golpes, patadas y pellizcos a su _"cuerpo"_ para intentar despertar pero sin conseguir resultado que lo favorezca. Pensó incluso en lanzarse por la ventana pero pensamiento como llego, se esfumo al instante. No estaba tan loco aun si fuese un sueño.

Lo siguiente que vio fue verde al bajar la mirada a lo que tenia puesto. Podía notificar que estaba entre cómodo e incomodo.

"Esto no está pasando…" Sus manos no paraban de temblar "¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Cómo termine aquí?"

Las incógnitas no paraban de crearse en su mente y estaba desesperándose gradualmente. Se acerca a la ventana, abriéndola de un solo golpe y asoma medio cuerpo. Una ráfaga de viento viaja de un lado a otro en su dirección como si estuviese analizando aquel cuerpo raro que nunca han tocado. Su pelo negro descuidado no paraba de moverse al ritmo del cuerpo invisible y sus ojos enrojecidos se mostraban anonadados del vistazo que estaba haciendo al panorama frontal. Algo le decía que podía reconocerlo, que sabía de donde provenían estos edificios incluyendo el que pisaba pero su otro lado le decía que era una tontería fantasiosa e incordie como situación estrafalaria.

Es entonces cuando ve varias manchas de distintos colores moverse a lo largo del lugar. Ajustando su mirada al parpadear varias veces pudo ver que no eran simples manchas, sino gente joven corriendo entre respiraciones rápidas una carrera.

Un grito ahogado suena en su boca y se voltea con rapidez hacia la pizarra en donde descansaban dos palabras " _Maratón escolar"_

"No…no puede ser…"

Aun no se acostumbraba a su nuevo acento.

En un rincón de su campo de visión puede notar una nueva mancha, se voltea por completo y ve al suelo. Ahí estaban dos pedazos de papel, uno cercano al otro. No entendía el porqué le llamaban tanto la atención y le atraían de sobremanera como una curiosidad inmensa y brutal.

Sin perder el tiempo se acerca, se agacha y los levanta, esperando que fuesen un mensaje de broma o un dibujo insultándolo por estúpido. El papel estaba arrugado, sucio y rastros de lo que aparentaba ser sangre.

La expectativa pensante fue destrozada al poner sus ojos en el escrito.

El primero decía en japonés entendible para el

"Mi comedia romántica juvenil está mal, como lo esperaba." Lee detenidamente unas dos veces como buscándole un significado diferente a lo que tenía en mente de golpe con solo leer esas palabras.

De nuevo nada de nada. Sonaba a ser parte de una pista muy tonta.

La segunda fue lo que dejo palpable que su sentido razonable fue arrojado por la ventana y hecho un montón de pedazos al caer de bruces contra el suelo.

"Salva a hikigaya hachiman." Mas incomodo y fuera de lugar no podía estar como nunca en su vida.

El sentimiento estuvo como si estuviera leyendo algo de un informe ultra secreto de alguna agencia gubernamental. Los pedazos de hoja caen al suelo por el golpe repentino del viento interrumpiendo a través de la susodicha ventana. El no hizo esfuerzo para recuperarlas, solo se mantuvo estático a la par de una estatua reflexiva.

"¿Por qué debo salvar a un personaje ficticio?"

Lleva sus manos al cabello para rascarse por la irritación.

"Maldita sea, esto tiene que ser un sueño. Es muy poco probable que este dentro de ese anime." Se daba aliento así mismo para impedir que un rasgo imposible lo contamine mentalmente.

En eso varios recuerdos impactan su cerebro de golpazo como si solo hubiera bastado una palabra mágica para hacer clic. El empieza a recordar que estaba frente al monitor de su computadora en su apartamento viendo información relacionada a un trabajo cuando de la nada empezó a brillar en toda su habitación. El pensamiento de escapar jamás pudo hacerse debido a que quedo cegado tan rápido que solo alcanzo a cubrirse con sus propios brazos el rostro.

Lo que vino después de eso fue despertar sobresaltado en este lugar.

El pobre muchacho no se encontraba mejor con esa revelación propia.

No encontraba palabras adecuadas para explicarse el porqué de su posición.

"¿No es un sueño?"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas inesperadamente por la violenta apertura de la puerta que conducía al aula por las manos conectadas a una figura femenina que cargaba una chaqueta blanca hasta la rodilla, similar a una bata de laboratorio.

De nuevo sus parpados se levantan exageradamente al tener en presencia a otro personaje ficticio que cambio su semblante de molesto a preocupado.

"¿Estás bien?" Se acerca a paso rápido "Me avisaron de un camino largo de gotas sangrientas que conducía hasta aquí y pensé que había alguien herido."

' _¿Sangre?'_ Examina el suelo y en efecto ve gotas frescas de sangre que salían por la puerta para casualmente dirigirse a su escritorio. El rompecabezas en su cerebro no parecía dar vida ni con las pistas que tenía enfrente.

"Pareces estar bien." Expresa en una verificación parcial y lejos del roce cercano.

Toma un largo suspiro y trata de no dar una respuesta rara.

"Estoy…bien." Contesta cansado y leve por la corriente furiosa que era su juicio en ese momento.

Palabras que no convencieron de ninguna manera a la mujer frente a él porque frunció el ceño.

"¿Sabes por qué hay sangre aquí? ¿Sabes de donde salió? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con esto?"

Esas preguntas fueron más como una exigencia de respuestas.

"No, no lo sé." Respondió sin temor porque verdaderamente no lo sabía. "Estaba durmiendo."

Ella observa su rostro de desorientación máxima. Su postura exponía lo perdido que estaba.

"¿Cómo puedes estar durmiendo y no darte cuenta de esto?" Señala seria el suelo.

El joven no se encontraba bien para hablar. En principio porque aun buscaba la razón de porque estaba ahí en primer lugar, de porque esto no aparentaba ser un mal sueño.

"No tengo nada que ver con eso." Hizo una simple contestación "Desperté y ya estaba así, lo juro." Intenta sonar lo más convincente posible para salir de un curso sobre sospecha asesina.

Ella no parece tomárselo bien debido a la falta de información pero decide creerle ya que no avisto ni un desastre dentro del aula como forcejeos que lleven a mover los escritorios o heridas en su rostro. Incluso se asomo por la ventana abierta para dar con algo.

Suspira y se cruza de brazos.

"¿Eres de esta clase?"

Esa pregunta no podía responderla. No lo sabía. Recién acababa de despertar y ya comenzaron las preguntas.

"No recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Eso era lo peor del asunto, no podía recordar su nombre original. Podía hacer memoria del resto de su vida pero algo tan básico como eso a su cerebro no le daba por dárselo.

Decidió rápido revisarse los bolsillos en búsqueda de una billetera o algo en donde estuviesen los documentos para identificarse más apropiadamente que con meras palabras. Al no haber nada en su ser, se movió rápido al bolso posicionado al lado de su escritorio y reviso con rapidez entre hojas de papel lo forzado a relucir.

No tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo, levantarlo y levantarse, abrirlo y sacara una nueva hoja de papel con la insignia de la preparatoria e información persona en ella.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta ella al ver que este le pasa esa hoja "Tu nombre es noboru akira y si perteneces a esta clase."

Era de esperarse que recibiera un nombre y apellido extraños. Le devuelve el escrito a sus manos y lo guarda en una carpeta dentro del bolso.

"Muy raro que no te haya visto antes." Entrecierra los ojos y coloca una mano en su mentón "Aunque con tantos estudiantes a veces es difícil recordar rostros"

No podía estar más de acuerdo si tan solo él no se encontrara fuera de lugar.

"Bien noboru, voy a pedirte que me acompañes a enfermería para que te examinen para descartar cualquier herida o golpe que no me estas contando. También espero que me digas porque no estabas dentro de la maratón junto al resto."

Lo último lo dijo en un intento de dar gracia y sonar aterradora. Asintió solo una vez, recogió los papeles extraños del suelo y se marcho junto a la mujer.

* * *

Mientras caminaba veía su reflejo por la ventana. Su apariencia era la que se acordaba con una altura a la par del protagonista de ese mundo teniendo a su vez una complexión física regular.

La _'sensei'_ (No se acostumbraba para nada a este habla) pasado el shock de ver tanta sangre y obviando su presencia en el suelo mientras andaban, le dio un pequeño regaño por su ausencia en el evento que todos participaban. El no hizo más que dar una patética excusa y quedarse relegado a seguirla sin buscar una contra.

Llegaron a la puerta buscada y entraron sin problema a la sala que olía a medicina. No hay nadie dentro.

"Se habrá ido a tomar un descanso."

El muchacho da unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Estoy bien, _hiratsuka-sensei_. No necesito estar aquí." Le costaba decir esas palabras, no eran su base lingüística.

Ella levanta un dedo hacia la cama con el ceño fruncido nuevamente.

"Nada de excusas, acuéstate en esa cama y espera a que traiga o vuelva la enfermera." Coloca sus manos en la cintura "Si te veo afuera de esta habitación, no te encuentro o la enfermera me avisa que desapareciste, estarás en problemas."

La temperatura en la habitación bajo unos cuantos grados.

' _T-tiene un aura de poder bastante intimidante´_ Traga saliva y mediante un saludo militar atiende la orden como si fuera un soldado de rango bajo. _'¿Hará esto con todos los estudiantes?'_

Sonríe ante la acción y se va firme.

Conto los segundos que permaneció en esa cama que no fueron muchos y se levanto de la misma al no escuchar pasos venir de afuera por ambos lados del pasillo. Antes de abrir la ventana uso sus manos para revisarse el cuerpo a profundidad para asegurarse de que no poseyera sangre seca en un sitio o una inflamación hecha por un objeto contundente y tener una conclusión de que es un sueño.

Por tercera vez en frustración tuvo un nada de nada.

Monta el escritorio al lado de la cama, desbloquea el seguro y recibe una nueva corriente de aire directo a su cara. Nada de lo que hizo hasta ahora lo ha despertado de esta extrañeza vivida en cuerpo completo. En su vida jamás paso por su mente el tema del suicidio, él creía firmemente que tal cosa era una salida fácil y cobarde para no abordar responsabilidades enteramente serias.

Ahora helo aquí al borde del vacío desde el segundo piso solo para corroborar su existencia actual. Quien lo viera diría al instante que estaba atentando contra su vida.

Ambas perspectivas estaban en lo correcto.

"Tener que recurrir a estos métodos para despertar." Presiono sus dientes con fuerza. El ruido que hacia el viento al pasar por sus oídos y lo que había afuera le impidieron escuchar como la puerta se abrió nuevamente por una nueva figura femenina quien se cubrió la boca del susto. Cuando estaba por tener su decisión final, este alguien corrió con una rapidez impresionante y abrazándolo desde la espalda lo tira de regreso hacia dentro de la sala. Ambos caen de espalda al suelo adoloridos por la pequeña altura con la que cayeron del escritorio.

Akira se sobaba los brazos y la espalda, entretanto la fémina tomaba bocanadas grandes de aire debido a la adrenalina que así como llego se fue.

"¿Estás loco?"

La nueva voz lo toma por sorpresa y fija su vista en la dueña. Ojos rojos chocan con unos ojos azules. Este vistazo lo sorprende, se levanta apurado y observa más detalladamente. Pelo negro hasta la cintura, unos increíbles ojos azules y llevaba la misma vestimenta que el.

"¿Yukinoshita?"

No podía con tanta belleza que impactaba en sus ojos sin piedad.

"¡¿En qué pensabas al querer lanzarte por la ventana?!" Palabras que emanaban mucho terror y exigencia con un toque de molestia.

"Ese no es tu problema." Corta enseguida usando una voz seca. Pone su mirada en la ventana y reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de suceder. En lecturas pasadas por curiosidad, leyó que una de las cosas que se hace para determinar si estas dentro de un sueño es el de intentar volar, levitar o flotar. En teoría eso debería de funcionar, pero viendo que su plan improvisado no solo tuvo éxito de una caída sino que pudo sentir punzadas fuertes en su cuerpo que le decían de forma aplastante lo que tanto se negaba.

"No tienes cara de ser suicida." La mujer denominada como yukinoshita se empuja a hablarle. Nunca le quito un ojo de encima, le daba una mirada helada.

"No lo soy." Le regresa la mirada fastidiado "Quería comprobar algo."

"¿Querías comprobar el cómo acabar tu vida lo más rápido posible?" No pudo evitar el impulso de decir eso.

Alza una ceja por lo molesta que se escuchaba.

"Nada de eso." Mueve su cabeza a los lados en negativa "Es algo complicado."

Entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Qué diría tu familia si se enteran que su tonto hijo se iba a arrojar por los aires del segundo piso?" Se pone de pie y se limpia el polvo en su ropa. "¿Cómo crees que quedarían? ¿Devastados? ¿Alegres?"

El nivel de molestia crece exponencialmente. Decide que para darle un parado a este ataque innecesario de la reina de hielo hacia su persona desconocida contraataca con una artillería especial.

"Soy huérfano." ' _En este mundo'_

Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa.

"Así que no hables de lo que no sabes." Se regresa a buscar su bolso y salir de ese lugar. Por como ya se encontraba el sol, pudo decir que la carrera ya había terminado y que el queridísimo protagonista de ojos muertos estaría aquí en breve.

"Espera." Su voz lo detiene de dar un paso fuera del lugar. "Si no era un suicidio lo que estabas haciendo, entonces discúlpate conmigo por asustarme."

"¿Por qué debería?" No quiso hacer contacto visual. _'¿Esta mujer no se rinde? Estoy tratando de verme genial aquí para evitar derrumbarme ante esa atemorizante mirada.'_

"Cualquier persona dentro de este edificio habría hecho un escándalo. Tienes suerte que fui yo quien te encontró." El orgullo en sus palabras era plausible. _'El odio a perder es grande'_

"Yare yare." Expresión que sale de su boca al instante al recordar a cierto personaje de otra serie. "Perdónate a ti misma por irrumpir en mis planes, igual lidiaría con el problema."

* * *

No quería estar encerrado en la misma habitación que los personajes conocidos de la serie así tuviese una amenaza terrorífica de la _'sensei'._ Se va sin dar marcha atrás y sin percatarse de que dejo con las palabras en la boca a una mujer que es muy mala perdedora.

Mientras se dirija hacia algún lugar busca entre sus pertenencias las notas. Las encuentra, las saca y vuelve a leer la que más le llena de curiosidad.

"Salva a hikigaya hachiman." Repite lectura en voz baja "Suena lo suficientemente serio pero no recuerdo que el haya tenido un problema grave como para que atentara su vida aparte del accidente de coche y los suicidios sociales."

Como si los planetas estuviesen alineados en plena fecha especial que corresponde a un día más del fin de mundo, akira toma nota de ruido proveniente de detrás de una puerta entreabierta. Como todo ser humano que se respete, cuando la necesidad de saciar la curiosidad nace es inevitable cumplirla. A paso silencioso en su máximo poder, posiciona sus ojos en un punto intermedio para ver bien que era lo que se cocía dentro.

El vistazo le saco presencia de ocho estudiantes de la preparatoria vestidos de chándal verde y blanco. Oírlos era relativamente fácil por lo poco que se creyó que no habría nadie por esta zona.

"¿Estamos preparados?" Dijo un sujeto robusto.

"Si, tenemos todo listo." Hablo otro de contextura flaca.

Un tercero levanta un bate hacia arriba como si fuera una antorcha.

"Tienen el suficiente poder como para romper un cráneo fácilmente."

Un cuarto se ríe desde sus adentro, cosa que le dio repugnancia.

"Tendrán que agradecernos bastante por hacerles este favor."

El quinto integrante levanta un puño.

"Salvaremos de la garras asquerosas y repulsivas a las chicas de aquel idiota de ojos muertos que no hace más que forzarlas a estar con él."

"Debemos acabar con el insecto." Un cuatro ojos mira en burla.

Uno de ellos levanta un mapa y el resto se posiciona alrededor.

"Hayama hayato acaba de organizar una fiesta después de haber obtenido la victoria en la carrera." Con un dedo va indicando el camino para llegar a donde se desarrollara la fiesta teniendo como punto de partida al edificio sobu. "Si mi intuición no falla ese bastardo ira a la fiesta, por lo que tenemos un pequeño tiempo para hacerle una emboscada y acabarlo. Nadie lo extrañara."

Akira no se mostraba para nada contento con esta idea ni mucho menos que no se acerque a lo que recuerda haber visto y leído.

' _¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?'_

Sin perder el tiempo decide que ya es suficiente y corre de ahí a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Con las prisas llega a la azotea de una patada por la puerta y se recuesta en la pared para descansar. Llego hasta ahí cuando vio las escaleras y sin importar nada mas subió sin parar.

En su agitación no paraba de repetir en mente lo que había visto y escuchado apenas hace nada.

"No puedo creer…esta basura…" decía entre respiraciones "Combato contra mi realidad secuestrada… y ahora tengo que…vérmelas con un intento de asesinato."

Era simplemente un mal día. Un muy mal día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Punto de vista: Oc (Noboru Akira)**

Ya está por anochecer…el ultimo rastro del sol está por desaparecer dejando un color rojizo en las nubes que me hace acordar en menor medida el rastro sangriento que conectaba al sitio donde desperté.

No era mía, ya me revise como unas quinientas exageras veces cada parte de mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve aquí arriba en la azotea de esta edificación, primero estando sentado mirando a la nada al lado de la puerta, recuperándome del golpe inicial que trataba este enredo gigantesco y segundo ahora mismo sosteniéndome sin ánimo residual mi cuerpo sobre este pasamano metálico. El viento hacia de las suyas jugando con lo que estuviese sin agarre en una danza impredecible e invisible para un deleite divertido y mi mirada resignada.

No he hecho ejercicio físico aparte del de respirar bastante, aceleradamente desde el comienzo de mi conciencia en este lugar que nunca pedí estar y físico por correr con ganas incrementadas pasillos y escaleras debido a mi creciente ansiedad.

La pregunta que llevo haciéndome un buen rato es ¿Qué hago aquí?

Lógicamente es más fácil pensar que todo es un sueño profundo del que esta difícil salir pero que tarde o temprano saldrás, mas aun si te das cuenta que es en efecto un bendito sueño. Lo triste de todo hasta ahora es que he probado todo. ¡Sí, todo! Lo que está en mis manos para hacerlo para escapar o por lo menos intentarlo.

El resultado: Nada de nada.

Incluso trate de nuevo en lanzarme pero me acobarde…el miedo pudo más que otra cosa o la altura en donde estoy. Es mi sentido humano gritando "¡No seas idiota!"

¿Estoy resignándome? vaya que sí…

Quien me viera diría que tengo cara de estúpido. Tal vez iría de la mano como que terminaron conmigo o tuve una pelea drástica e insostenible. No le quitare la razón solo para evitar querer volarle los dientes a ese alguien pretencioso.

Mediante un suspiro cansado, meto mi mano en el bolsillo y saco de nuevo aquel pedazo de papel que me ha tenido la mente dando vueltas por un buen rato. No, no es mágico, ni tiene un escrito antiguo que conduciría al tesoro y hallazgo más increíble jamás concedido.

Nada de eso, es literalmente un pedido escrito en letra de chica. Se lo que estas pensando y no es así, se reconocer la letra de una chica cuando la veo. No es tan difícil.

Bien, bien. Sé que hay hombres que tienen caligrafía delicada y suave para una apariencia como la de ellos, no tengo quejas ni burlas frente a esta _revelación_ , simplemente era para aclarar mi punto.

En este peculiar pedazo de papel me piden que salve a un personaje principal de este mundo. En términos sencillos y la pregunta obvia seria ¿Por qué yo? Pero aquí aparte de esa incógnita tendría que llegar a ¿De qué tiene que ser salvado?

La número uno no se puede contestar de ninguna forma. Le intente buscar las veintenas de patas al gato y nada hace luz en esta oscura senda de desconocimiento. Estoy aquí y me aguanto como pueda.

En cuestión del número dos la acabo de ver con mis propios ojos. Un grupo de ocho hombres estudiantes de esta misma preparatoria tienen planificado matar a la pobre presencia del muchacho de ojos muertos. Cuando escuchas esto, al segundo reaccionas y respondes con una pregunta a cambio. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese castigo y odio?

En un sentido fácil y a la vez tonto te respondo: Absolutamente nada.

Solo su respirar y presencia ya hacían la diferencia para aquel que lo viera. Era un impacto que les hacia alejarse y desconocerlo de cualquier modo. El ser humano por naturaleza es estúpido, pero destruir a una persona sin conocerla siquiera siendo todos dirigidos por rumores absurdos o la llamada "La primera impresión de la muerte". No puedo culpar a un sujeto como él, que carga un pasado y vida como la que tiene.

El odio y asco hacia su persona es injustificado, independientemente de la basura que haya ocurrido con sagami en este mismo sitio que pisan mis pies. El hizo cambios en la gente actuando como el tipo malo y será recompensado mediante un asesinato.

Bajo el papel y lo devuelvo a donde estaba. Poso mi vista hacia el fondo donde muchos caminaban y atrapo en mi campo de visión las figuras viajando a pie en unos inconfundibles pelos negro y naranjas claro. Yukino y Yui. Con la tontería son muy bonitas y ya vestían el uniforme normal.

Pero espera… ¿Dónde está hachiman? ¿Se van solas? Cierto que todavía es temprano pero esto es raro. Sus pasos jamás se detuvieron ¿No lo esperarían? ¿Qué rayos está haciendo ahora?

Treinta segundos extras de espera y nada que aparece.

Conté el tiempo como medida para no aburrirme. Tengo que de verdad conseguirme un mejor pasatiempo o terminare en un manicomio fortificado.

Oh, aguarden un momento…son esos sujetos del salón y están cargando varios objetos que son contundentes y fuertes. No veo sangre y tampoco tienen rastros de perversidad o maldad tan alarmante después de haber concluido una acción que suponen es justiciera. Más bien están firmes y preparados en la locura que piensan hacer. Llegaron a un acuerdo entre ellos mismos para no dar marcha atrás.

Pensamientos rápidos: Avisar a la policía está descartado por el momento, no poseo teléfono e ir gritando como demente por la calle tampoco servirá, simplemente seria alargar el momento conclusivo innecesariamente. Pedir ayuda a algún profesor no servirá, me tacharían de loco de un solo golpe.

Tendré que tomar esto por mis propias manos.

Ahora que lo pienso, estoy nervioso y temblando. No es como si a diario te pidieran de manera anónima que quitaras de la muerte a otro sujeto de carne y hueso acosta de tu seguridad.

Mis manos parecen un desastre de agitación intensa y mi corazón late un poco rápido. Una inyección de adrenalina seria la cereza sobre el pastel en este instante. Vuelvo puño y los presiono con fuerza para tratar de darme calma.

La luz de sol esta a nada de apagarse y el idiota no da señales de vida.

Espera… ¡Ahora sí! ¡Sabes los minutos eternos que pasaron para tener que esperar! ¡Detesto esperar!

Camina dando pasos lentos debido a su herida en la rodilla y llega a su bicicleta.

Ahora me siento como idiota. Tiene transporte propio y no me acordaba.

…

¡Joder! ¡Parezco un jodido acosador del otro lado inclinado! ¡Quien quiera que seas dueña de la nota, te lanzare una piedra!

He de moverme entonces y procurar que no hayan adelantado todo. Cargo el bolso que estaba pegado a la pared y de nueva cuenta a través de una patada directa a la puerta, resonando los pasillos vacios según mi suposición, salgo disparado en busca de una cosa y una persona.

Bajo de tres en tres escalones dando varios saltos y con el último al piso aterrizo como si fuera un meteoro generando un fuerte sonido. Regreso al pasillo y busco por puertas algo que pueda llevarme sin éxito alguno porque lo único que encuentro son salones vacios. Estoy a punto de maldecir cuando recuerdo que los aulas tienen armarios de almacenamiento donde guardan cosas.

Afortunadamente el aula donde aparecí estaba abierto e incluso todavía seguía el rastro de sangre pero en menor medida. A lo mejor lo están intentando limpiar.

Me dirijo a mi objetivo y sin esperar mucho abro las nuevas puertas en donde consigo dos escobas y un trapeador sin usar. Me acomodo el bolso hacia atrás para tener espacio y saco los palos sin esfuerzo. Los pego para corroborar su dureza y al estar satisfecho con el resultado, cierro para volver a correr. Bien, era esto o llevarme un escritorio en el hombro.

Mientras avanzaba a la salida que no estaba muy lejos, una figura reconocible fácilmente por su chaqueta blanca que parecía a una bata de laboratorio fácilmente se giro justo en ese preciso momento debido a mi escándalo al dar otro salto bomba contra el suelo desde las escaleras. Su mirada paso de impresión a un ceño muy fruncido.

"¡Noboru!"

¡Mierda! Está bloqueando el paso.

"Con que aun estabas aquí…"

Esto no es bueno, parece la conversación y posterior lucha contra un jefe de escenario.

"¿En qué estupidez estabas pensando para querer hacer tal cosa?"

Usa un tono muy molesto.

"S-sensei e-eso no es lo q-que parece." Maldición, estoy tartamudeando. Esa mujer es muy aterradora cuando quiere serlo, además de que tiene una mirada muy fuerte.

"¿A dónde llevas esas escobas? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?"

Peligro, peligro, está dando pasos hacia a mí. Tomar medida de emergencia ¡Ahora!

¡Nivel de pánico súper alto!

Lanzo los palos en una puntería muy neutral entre sus piernas, logrando atravesarla y distraerla el suficiente tiempo para pasar por su lado sin inconvenientes. Recojo con rapidez para seguir mi camino.

"¡Espera!"

Ella intenta alcanzarme pero ella subestima el poder de un sujeto cuando este corre despavorido por su vida. Usain bolt si viera esto estaría muy orgulloso por la destrucción loca de mis piernas.

Varios estudiantes nos ven a lo lejos confundidos y sorprendidos incluso paso por sus lados apresurado. Veo sus bocas moverse rápidamente, se lo que significara esto.

Le daré la bienvenida a los rumores mas tarde.

El lugar de la fiesta no estaba tan lejos como esperaba, era a unas pocas cuadras y solo era dar una caminata para llegar tranquilamente, incluso corriendo llegabas bastante rápido. Las calles aun por la hora seguían concurridas ni en tan poco pero no excesivas, solo lo justo.

Me mantengo alerta y en constante visualización hacia todos lados para localizar al objetivo herido que es blanco fácil de eliminar. Es raro como se ve el ambiente nocturno por aquí, es tal vez la poca costumbre de admirar detenidamente mi entorno. Calmo, sereno y con un aire de poco sucede aquí.

En eso escucho un grito provenir más adelante, un grito femenino que expresa susto y sorpresa a la vez. Para alguien era simplemente voltearse para curiosear, para mí era una señal clara de avanzar con rapidez.

Veo a varias estudiantes de sobu huir en dirección contraria a mí y una bicicleta tirada a un costado de la acera. Al aproximarme un poco mas pude hacer presencia en el momento cuando ya el grupo planificador tenían al chico herido pegado contra la pared, su brazo derecho estaba sangrando a su costado y su brazo izquierdo lo usaba para hacer fuerza en el agarre del sujeto robusto que tenía una navaja de bolsillo en la mano. Los otros los rodeaban sin contemplación, con miradas burlescas y agrias. El los miraba entre aterrado y adolorido tras el ataque sorpresa.

Hay una cosa que me saca de mis casillas en este momento a parte del desafortunado acto… ¡Estos idiotas están haciendo todo al ojo público!

¿Es que acaso no saben que esto no es una novela o un videojuego en el cual se saldrán con la suya? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? Joder, con estos novatos cegados por su justicia injusta.

Hay varios peatones que casualmente no están haciendo nada más que observar paralizados, eso lamentablemente es aumento molestoso para mí.

No puedo con esta gente, de verdad. Maniquíes estúpidos.

¡Apártense del camino!

 **Fin Punto de vista: Oc (Noboru Akira)**

El día había sido relativamente tranquilo para hachiman.

Pasando la solicitud de miura, los encuentros fallidos con hayama, los rumores, recopilación de información y todo el desgaste físico requerido para realizarlas solo quería como resultado final terminar la fiesta lo antes posible e irse a casa para descansar. Más parecía un trabajo a media jornada que otra cosa.

Bien, los planes mentales a veces no salen como uno quiere y ya lo estaba viendo de primera mano. Simplemente al mundo le gusta estrellar a la cara lo que le da la gana.

A sus ojos todo sucedió en segundos.

En uno estaba caminando metido en sus pensamientos sin molestar a nadie junto a su bicicleta y al otro fue tomado por sorpresa, pegado contra la pared y ante siquiera articular una palabra su brazo derecho fue atravesado por la zona muscular con un objeto filoso. Grito un poco y su sangre empezaba a fluir escandalosamente en gotas por su antebrazo hasta caer a la mano deshecha. El dolor que experimentaba no era cómodo en lo absoluto, un calor intenso subía su extremidad, sentía que tenía una bola de fuego progresiva por brazo.

Dejo de concentrarse en su incendio cárnico y se enfoco en sus atacantes misteriosos.

Encontró figuras oscuras que fueron convirtiéndose en claridad mientras se ajustaba su vista. Intentaba usar fuerza contraria a la que lo sometía usando su brazo libre para forzar el agarre sin éxito.

Lo que llamo rápido su atención fue la ropa que llevaba puesta. La reconocería al instante donde fuera porque era la misma que tenia puesta. Simples rasgos de tela que no son muy llamativos pero con esta circunstancia lo es mucho.

Lo peor del caso era que no tenían pinta de delincuentes o ese aire de suficiencia.

Su mente iba a mil por hora ¿Qué estaba sucediendo tan de repente?

¿Por qué era atacado?

No reconoció a ni uno de ellos.

Un chillido femenino hizo eco en su cabeza.

Comenzaron a reír de manera depravada, como si este desastre fuese un mero espectáculo normal. Si ya de por si el corazón le latía rápido, llego a latir mucho mas al ver que poseían objetos de carácter duro y fácil de cargar. Miles de pensamientos corrieron por segundo en su mente, incluso detecto que había dos o tres transeúntes viendo el suceso y no hacían nada. Creyó haber visto a alguien sacando su celular para apuntarles.

¿En qué parte de internet terminaría por este hecho?

Mientras se encerraba sin querer en su mente debido a sus pensamientos como un modo para protegerse psicológicamente del posible daño mortal que le iban a hacer, no noto como el hombre que lo mantenía agarrado fue golpeado en el cuello y el agarre en su cuello prácticamente se deshizo dejándolo en caída libre sobre su trasero al suelo.

Escucha los gritos conmocionados del círculo malévolo presente diciendo cosas como "¿Qué demonios?" "¡Noqueo a iwao-san!".

"¡Hachiman!" Hikigaya bota un aire tenso y nervioso por su boca para luego aullar de dolor debido a su brazo cortado y su olvidada rodilla. "¡Hachiman reacciona!" Parpadea varias veces y en su visión aparece la espalda de alguien sosteniendo un palo de escoba.

Estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué hizo?

"¡Vamos reacciona!" La voz le insistía a que se moviese y contestara pero no podía. Algo se había trancado en su garganta que le impedía hablar. "¡Mierda! ¡Sal del shock!" Levanta su mano buena y ve que tiembla sin parar peor aun con la sangre saliendo sin cesar de su otro brazo. El sujeto que le salvo la vida arremete nuevamente frente a otro tipo armado que quiso acercarse con malas intenciones y le pego la parte metálica del barredor de pisos en toda la cara antes de siquiera hacer un movimiento.

Cayó un bate, cae el, sangre y un pronto lloriqueo.

"Muchachos, me ha partido la nariz." Daba espasmos en el suelo siendo socorrido por tres separados del otro grupo que con palabras de aire no lograban nada. Akira aprovechando la distracción violenta, se aproxima al ser de los ojos muertos y lo ayuda a levantarse tomándolo del brazo bueno.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes moverte?" Un ojo abierto le dejo visualizar brevemente la apariencia del extraño que quito a esos locos de encima. Cabello negro, ojos rojos auténticos sin presencia de ser artificial y vestía el chándal verde que usaron en la maratón.

"¡Cuidado!" Alguien grita de entre los espectadores muy indiscretos que huyeron al segundo de ser vistos. Ambos voltean y ya estaban en el camino de un batazo crítico al rostro. Noboru empuja a hikigaya quien choca con la pared nuevamente y recibe el impacto en su antebrazo izquierdo dejándolo fuertemente adolorido. No sentía para nada la extremidad.

Otro sujeto se acerca y le propina un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que lo tira al suelo. Hikigaya aun se recuperaba del impacto mientras veía como pateaban duramente al que lo salvo quien a su vez intentaba patéticamente de protegerse.

"Maldita sea." Exclama en frustración entre el dolor muscular y esas necesidades asquerosas que llevaba muchos años sin aparecer de querer reventarle la cara a alguien, llamada frustración e ira. No debería de ser así en ningún caso, aprendió por las malas que dejarse llevar por estas sensaciones solo causaría más problemas que arreglos.

Nada tenía sentido.

Así que llevando un mensaje claro y tembloroso, recogió el otro palo de escoba que había soltado el otro sujeto producto del batazo, se afinca en el en pos de superar aunque sea un poco el ardor de su rodilla y sin mirar hacia atrás abanica de tal manera que impacta de lleno en el rostro del único flaco.

Supuso haber visto unos dos dientes volar.

"¡Bastardo!" El que golpeaba a noboru reacciona e intenta acercarse a hikigaya para devolverle el golpe en nombre de su amigo. Plan que falla porque es sostenido fuertemente por el tobillo debido a una mano de un adolorido ojos rojos. "¡Suéltame!" Tomando eso como descuido, hikigaya traga saliva y dando otro medio giro, le rompe literalmente el palo en toda la cabeza. El atacante cae y con algo de esfuerzo ayuda a levantar al caído.

Tosió varias veces y se limpio un hilillo de sangre de su boca. Le habían dado patadas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo lo cual dejaría marca o inflaciones en alguna parte. El brazo le dolía mucho y su cabeza emitía un pitido por habérselo estrellado al pavimento.

El resto de los involucrados atendían a sus compañeros caídos con expresiones de horror.

Akira observa detenidamente lo que acaba de suceder. Ve a individuos llorosos, un orgullo masculino aplastado y sangre derramada innecesariamente con algún que otro trozo de diente o piel. .

¿Esta gente inexperta y tétricamente absurda es la que iba a dar muerte a hikigaya hachiman?

"Larguémonos de aquí." Akira se detiene en la cansada abreviatura que el cuerpo de hikigaya estaba emitiendo para derrumbarse, su " _hp"_ estaba en sus últimas. Antes de que ocurriese, toma su brazo bueno y lo posiciona detrás de su cuello para actuar de soporte. Este acto le hace ganarse una mirada sorpresiva y una boca entre abierta, no esperaba recibir tanta ayuda de un desconocido. Pensaba que era un simple tonto que quiso hacerse el héroe, un tonto de su misma preparatoria que quería actuar genial frente a las cámaras y luego largarse sin más. Vamos un riajuu convencional.

Imagen que fue destrozada al no notar ni una pizca de motivación oculta.

Las preguntas principales que rondaban en su cabeza eran ¿Por qué lo ayudaba? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Aparte de recibir heridas también, lastimo gravemente a otros seres.

Sin poder elegir otra alternativa se dejo direccionar.

Uno cojeaba adolorido, cansado y el otro lo empujaba a cada rato para que no quedara inconsciente.

* * *

Una huida no tan exitosa debido a su apariencia desastrosa pero a salvo de tomar una seria implicación extra de los otros "vándalos" moquillosos. Hachiman solo pudo parpadear repetidamente para darse cuenta en donde estaban pasados un rato de pasos rápidos sin llegar a correr.

 **HAB -British Pub-**

"¿Estas demente?" Hachiman dice casi por instinto mientras es sentado en las escaleras de afuera que daban a la entrada haciendo muecas debido al calor en su brazo sangrante presionado. Akira entendía que no quería que sus conocidos lo vieran así de hecho polvo.

"No tenemos elección." Se toma el brazo sin movimiento mostrando un semblante de dolor "Es demasiada casualidad que en la calle no haya nadie cerca para pedir ayuda, por lo que pediremos un teléfono aquí."

Su plan era básicamente entrar, pedir a alguien con un teléfono que llame a emergencias porque no tenía remota idea de cuál era el numero y salir rápido. Claro, todo sonaba muy fácil pero en un mundo como este nada es tan sencillo.

Solo con empujar la puerta y dar dos pasos, su presencia distinta es rápidamente visualizada por todos debido a un repentino chillido proveniente de una estudiante desconocida.

Pronto el ambiente de calidez y compañerismo se detiene en un silencio fugaz. La incredulidad era una cosa sustancial pero esto era llegar a un punto muy diferente. Entro valiente y ahora estaba jodidamente nervioso por ser el centro de atención, cosa que le volvía loco de solo pensarlo.

Decidió ignorar a los presentes y se acerco al trabajador detrás de la barra quien también lo miraba sorprendido.

"Disculpe este repentino y sorpresivo momento pero necesito urgentemente que llame a una ambulancia." La desesperación entro en campo.

"¿U-una ambulancia?" El hombre adulto responde confuso. Esta declaración enciende las alarmas de varias cabezas.

"Si, veras a mi amigo de afuera lo emboscaron e hirieron y lo requiere ahora mismo." Explica rápido e intranquilo. El hombre confuso a más no poder, asiente y lleva su celular al oído. Sus ojos no pueden afirmar que sea algún tipo de broma por la increíble apariencia del muchacho delante.

El aire acondicionado ya le estaba entrando en los huesos, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a tiritar por el nerviosismo. Estaba cansado, abrumado, adolorido, hambriento, en fin un montón de cosas que tardaría un rato en describirlas todas.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?" La voz de un personaje popular con las chicas y amable en exceso rompe el silencio auto impuesto en serie. Sus ojos reaccionan y voltean al ser llamado. Rojo y Azul chocan en un punto central.

No sabía porque pero le fastidiaba este sentido extraño de amabilidad.

No solo el avanzo sino otras cinco figuras conocidas de la historia principal se levantaron de sus asientos.

"Necesito una ambulancia." Volvió a repetir

"Estas hecho un desastre." Comentario proveniente de una persona con el cabello largo teñido de marrón.

"Su brazo…" La chica de cabello naranja claro se tapa la boca por ver el estado sin vida y sangrante de su brazo.

"Está roto." La joven de cabello negro termina sin poder creerlo.

La muestra de preocupación no era mucho de su agrado en este mundo

"Chico." Escuchan el llamado del hombre detrás de la barra "Emergencias ha mandado una ambulancia a esta dirección."

Eso pareció aliviar sus sentidos.

"Si puedo preguntar ¿Quién es el herido aparte de ti?"

Nuevamente la voz entrometida del chico rubio lo devuelve a mirarlo.

"No creo que quieras saberlo." Responde cansado y directo "A él no le gustara."

"¡Oye! Hayato te hizo una pregunta." La chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes da un paso adelante. Una gota de sudor baja por la frente de akira _'Wow, es aterradora en persona pero muy bonita.'_

Dio un paso atrás por el incomodo acercamiento y frunció el ceño. Para cuando quería responder con otra desviación, la puerta del local se abre y dos nuevos chillidos salen a relucir. Sus sentidos se disparan.

"¿H-hikigaya…?"

Los ojos de todos dentro del local estaban abiertos a más no poder.

Akira se gira y ve al inconfundible hombre de los ojos muertos cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucha vergüenza reflejada en su rostro.

"H-hacia frio a-afuera." Dice casi en un murmuro agotado y maldiciendo en susurro.

"Aquí es peor para ti." Dirige sus palabras a la herida abierta que tenia, cosa que entiende al instante.

Solo basto con su sola presencia en ese estado para que el escándalo inmediato dentro del establecimiento se despertara inmensamente. Fue rodeado en segundos en una lluvia de preguntas y angustias volátiles mayormente femeninas para atender esa herida.


	3. Chapter 3

..., ….

…..

…n..

…hn..

 **Te…**

…uhn..

…Mmmmmm…

 _ **graste…**_

…uh…

 _ **Lograste…**_

Q….qu…

 _ **Lo lograste…**_

…..

 _ **Un avance…**_

 _Ah ¡AH!_

 _¿Qu-que?_

La piel que cubre los ojos se disparan hacia arriba y debajo a una increíble velocidad.

Nada más abrirlos es recibido por una inmensa oscuridad. Una boca de lobo que se lo ha tragado todo en una profundidad sin nada más que el vacío absoluto, algo que sin hacer mucho lo deja sin habla durante unos segundos.

Toma el golpe visual repentino para posar sus manos en el piso o suelo frío oscuro, dejando atrás su apuro instintivo para determinar que era lo que estaba tocando, estirando por completo el resto de la extremidad para hacer soporte sólo a la mitad del cuerpo.

 _Donde… ¡¿Dónde estoy?!_

El miedo se encendió dentro de sí mismo, escalando de forma brutal y sin compasión. Ojos dilatados, corazón acelerado y sudor bajando en varias partes de su cuerpo. El efecto fue como si alguien hubiera presionado el interruptor más cercano para darle el pase correcto a la electricidad para que le diera vida a un bombillo.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Sin importar a donde giraba su mirada, no podía atrapar ningún color que no fuese el negro. Usa fuerza extra necesaria para contraer sus rodillas en un movimiento bañado en adrenalina para ponerse en sus dos pies.

 _¡¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad?!_

La desesperación lo motivó a lanzar sus brazos bruscamente dando giros en su eje para tratar de tocar algo en lo mas mínimo. Probó al dar varios pasos en una diminuta caminata que pasó a un trote, se volvió una carrera con un inmenso desgaste para finalizar bajo un plano lento donde se presionaba los puños hasta volverlos blancos. Su respuesta no tardo en llegar, en forma inigualable. No existía absolutamente nada para tocar y los olores eran enteramente de su propio aliento.

Trago saliva que en términos prácticos eran sus increíbles ganas de gritar por este desagradable reanimación no pedida en lo absoluto.

 _¡¿Qué me paso?!_

La tormenta que era en ese momento era una de las peores cosas que estaría viviendo en este preciso instante. Podía sentir la dureza del suelo, era como si pisara una mezcla extraña entre vidrio y piedra muy solida. Lo único que veía era su propio cuerpo, que en tanta oscuridad era como una simple chispa que luchaba por ser diferente ante la nada misma.

Los pensamientos negativos pinchaban en su cabeza como un millón de flechas. En este tipo de situaciones es inevitable que pienses lo que nunca quisieras escuchar u oír.

 _Esto…Esto…No…_

Esa negativa fue empujada a elevarse por la negatividad existente y fluyente de sus otras negaciones. El dolor pulsante en su cabeza ya fue abarcado por aquel secuestro súper extraño que le ocurrió al aparecer en un mundo ficticio.

Tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos, cae seco de rodillas para soportar el pesar de sus emociones. Cada latido, era un ladrillo que lo golpeaba violentamente. Lo perturbador era tener que gruñir bajo un aplastamiento estresante.

No era suficiente del tener que actuar fuerte y no volverse loco, sino también al desconocimiento del estatus actual de su familia.

Ahora estaba sufriendo un literal ataque de desesperación, ansiedad y del corazón por estar atrapado aquí, en penumbras, completamente sólo.

 _¡¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?!_

 _¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!_

 _Estaba… Estaba… ¿Estudiando? en mi casa… ¿no?_

 _Tenía clases al día siguiente… ¿no?_

 _¿O no?_

…

 _Espera… ¿Estudiar? ¿Estudiando? ¿No había abandonado la Universidad?_

 _No estoy comprendiendo nada._

 _¡ahhh! ¡Maldición! ¡Piensa! ¡Trabajar bajo presión es mi especialidad!_

Con las rodillas aún en la misma posición, el resto de su torso va en dirección frontal como un árbol que al ser cortado actúa en caída libre. Extrañamente su frente no dolía con el veloz impacto, más no tomo razón prioritaria de este fenómeno ilógico.

 _Trabajar… ¿Un trabajo? ¿Trabajaba?_

Se toma varias bocanada fuertes de aire al procesar de raíz su lluvia de pensamientos, todo bajo un constante temblor corporal que no quería detenerse a voluntad.

 _¡No, no y no. Estúpido idiota!_

 _No tenía un trabajo, buscaba uno para hacer contrapeso a los gastos venideros._

 _¡Un tonto día normal sin nada de especial!_

Nada tenía sentido.

 _Ugh…_

Para empeorar la situación de su ya horrible condición mental, se percata que no sentía el agarre de los dedos del brazo izquierdo. Más rápido de lo que podía creer baja su extremidad al nivel de sus ojos, lo que ve lo deja con el aliento muriendo en su garganta. Ya no existía una mano y al ritmo de lo que no se podía explicar, en una multitud de partículas todo estaba desintegrándose dejando un humo ligero tras de si.

 _¿Eh?..._

Se contó tres segundos exactos antes de gritar desde lo más profundo de su alma todo su horror, tras este extraño fenómeno que se añadió sin preguntar a este mar de torturas. Para cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde.

 _¡Ma…maldi…_

Consecuentemente a lo que se piensa, solo quedó oscuridad

* * *

El sol es la estrella más dominante que vive con el ser humano desde hace largo tiempo, tiene un papel principal para la vida como el de dar luz natural y precisa durante mayor parte del tiempo. Los edificios son creaciones conjuntas de ideas profesionales para darles mejoras acomodadas y estratégicas a los mismos civiles que necesitan espacios grandes o pequeños para fines diferentes.

Un fin común visto en una comunidad cívica es el de la tenencia de un hospital, establecimiento obligatorio para atención y asistencia de distintos tipos de pacientes, que resalta el hecho que obtienen esa palabra, en específico, cuando apenas ponen un pie dentro del establecimiento.

Un verdadero choque en verdad.

Ahora bien ¿Qué tiene que ver la estrella, una estructura y un nombre impuesto?

La respuesta es fácil aunque un tanto enigmática, la sombra.

Este espacio en donde el sol es bloqueado y generado, permite que la frescura ventilada junto a un nivel bajo de calor se proyecte dentro de los susodichos edificios controlados, por dispositivos sistematizados. Esto deja que un cuerpo humano no se queme por los intensos rayos del cielo o afecte de muchas otras maneras lo que no se quiere obtener.

En términos sencillos ajenos al exterior, es un lugar ajetreado que intenta dar comodidad a los cansados, heridos o enfermos bajo todo ese concreto estructurado. O eso sería el punto principal si no ocurriese muy a menudo extrañas situaciones que podrían tal vez esperarse

Suena fuerte el tal vez, mucha más la carta del imprevisto.

Como si su alma hubiese regresado desde el mismísimo otro mundo, su boca se abre ferozmente en la inmensa necesidad de tener aire recorriendo sus pulmones. Se disparan sus ojos en una apertura completa, su cuerpo queda arqueado dejando su cuello y cintura trasera como bases sólidas que dejan al abdomen en lo alto. Sus propias manos golpeaban su pecho, reflejo de que exigía al sistema interno para que trabajará más rápido.

Era una sensación considerablemente insoportable.

Su garganta se contrajo tantas veces que le costaba hacer llegar el elemento invisible a sus pulmones. Era una pelea aguda entre el toser y la entrada. Todo un boxeo de golpes que no paraban de emerger.

Todo descontrol visual era digno de una película de terror, dejando una hoja de requerimientos más que completada en alta medida. Los elementos que lo rodeaban y cubrían se elevaron de su sitio para terminar con media proporción afuera o arrojados en un doblado tosco involuntario.

Cualquiera podía constatar, si estuviese a la vista del ojo público, que tendría más de un diagnóstico científico y médico sobre esta espeluznante escena. Los más a llegados al tema tendrían sus palabreríos cargados para una descarga expositora. En retrospectiva, un cerebro funcionando a mil.

Sin embargo, nadie sería capaz de acertar ni de cerca la vivencia que experimentaba aquel ser de _**Noboru Akira**_. Todo su caos mental creado a partir de un hecho sólo visto en la ficción, que va mucho más que una simple reacción corporal al salir de un sueño.

¿Quien es tan loco como para mezclar lo que va más allá de la razón, con un simple ser humano que vivía apacible y en monotonía su vida? A alguien posiblemente se le zafo uno o dos tornillos en ese aspecto. Pregunta que no tiene respuesta… por ahora.

En uno de esos empujes que involuntariamente se hacía al elevarse, realiza un giro brusco usando su hombro diestro, como cohete propulsado que lo hace estrellarse de bruces contra el piso frío. El impacto fue el jalar de un interruptor que estabiliza, su respirar casi al instante, dejándole una serie de sonidos forzados y secos.

Toma un tiempo técnico para acostumbrarse al tacto del ambiente, no percibas nada hasta que sales completamente de la inconsciencia. Una mano agarraba su garganta y la otra su estómago. Toser es un efecto que no se puede evitar, si se hace demasiadas veces conlleva a mucho dolor.

Se masajeaba las áreas en acelerado nerviosismo, debido al episodio horrible que había acabado de vivir.

Pasaron unos nuevos segundos que no se contaron en lo absoluto, se mantuvo acostado boca abajo hasta que pudo sentir el duro tacto al que la gravedad lo tenia. Cada fibra de su ser se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellado por un auto en marcha y dado vueltas sin parar en alguna carretera descuidada.

La conmoción inicial se transforma en una sinfonía inaudita de pesar que entra sin piedad a través de su piel.

Le tomó otro intervalo para recuperar su tránsito interno vacío de cualquier cosa que lo pudiese obstruir, sea saliva o mucosidad. Comienza a razonar a la par de que se percata como se llenan, hasta las puntas, sus dedos con la capacidad sensitiva. Consiguió un hormigueo enérgico que lo hacia temblar debido a la realización abarrotada de que podía retraer sus dedos y percibir el calor cuando se estira.

Sin querer deja escapar de su garganta una diminuta exclamación, esto queda en un vano empeño que lo envuelve en carraspeos. Algo de rabia se infla en él, esto se ve reflejado al azotar su puño recién captado, al suelo. Ya tenia suficiente.

Alcanza un control pleno, aunque pobre, mientras trata de levantarse usando lo que tiene de fuerza muscular. Sus susodichos dedos quedan hundiéndose y rechinando, en lo que capta de inmediato, era una cama. Moverse era casi al estilo de una animación hecha de muchos papeles. Rápida y temblorosa.

Fue escaso lo que pudo durar de pie y caer al frente, en el centro de la cama, debido al mareo que lo golpeó como un guante de boxeo directo al rostro. Presiona fuertemente los dientes para generar, como antena, una fuerza que no lo deje perderse en la aglomeración de colores que se mostraban sin escrúpulos por sus ojos. Esto también era acompañado por unos leves remolinos que se acentuaban en su tracto digestivo.

Tenía que ser fuerte si no quería terminar vomitando.

Tiempo corto pasó sin querer darse cuenta por elección propia.

Recupera el aliento poco a poco y trata de ganar una posición, mediante sus torpes impulsos. Mientras realizaba su hazaña que lo separaba de una tortura, usa uno de sus dos ojos para tener una idea de donde se encontraba.

Con el cansancio amarrándolo e inmovilizándolo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un muy bajo grito por lo que está viendo. No fue el darse cuenta que se hallaba en lo que era, sin lugar a dudas, una habitación de hospital. No era complicado acertar, las cortinas y el mismísimo olor podían responder sin problemas.

Sino era que no se encontraba solo en aquel cuarto.

Otra figura humana se encontraba sentado en una cama a una distancia considerable de el. Conecta su mirada con esta persona automáticamente, y sin poder creerlo queda paralizado.

Reconocía de inmediato a este personaje, en parte por el icónico ahoge que era una rareza de presenciar y los destacables ojos de pez muerto que lo miraban fijamente bajo una aterrada e incómoda luz propia.

Rojo vs negro.

Eso a su vez provocó que llegará de golpe una lluvia de recuerdos, el cual no hubiese querido tener de nuevo. Las imágenes del despertar, los otros individuos con los que trató y el enfrentamiento que tuvo que hacer por simple impulso al no tener nada que perder. Todo originado por una nota que no especificaba otra cosa que actuar como un loco en una situación que era imposible que sucediera. Más agregando el hecho de que no podía creerse que estuviese aquí en primer lugar.

 _¿Todavía seguía soñando?_

 _¿Por qué ese bendito sueño no se acababa ya?_

El no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para estar ahí. Se supone que todo lo que lo rodea es ficción, no existe más que una historia escrita que aún le falta por terminar.

 _Entonces ¿Por qué sigo aquí?_

El, un sujeto de menor importancia, se encuentra frente al protagonista principal de está serie de novelas, anime y manga como si nada. Nada tenía sentido. Todas sus neuronas trabajaban arduamente para encontrar una posible respuesta de porque pasaba esto.

Nuevamente el terror se dispara como una bala por toda la médula.

 _¿Por qué demonios todo se siente tan Real? ¡¿Por qué sigo esto?!_

 _¡Es estúpido pensar que no es una jodida broma de mi cerebro!_

 _Lo es ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡ALGUIEN DIGAME SI ESTO ES UNA PUTA BROMA!_

…

...

…

…

 _¿Acaso…verdaderamente…estoy…muerto?_

Esa última línea fue como una clave que hizo abrir la única puerta que se hallaba, por ella aparecieron tres figuras de blanco que cambiaron su expresión al instante de verlo despierto y en una posición incómoda. Una de las dos enfermeras que acompañaban al hombre mayor que portaba una bata dejó caer una pequeña tabla de madera con varios papeles en ella.

El muchacho de ojos rojos no pudo más que retractarse un corte al tener tantas miradas pegadas.

"De-despertó". Palabra dicha por el doctor quien se mostraba asombrado.

Ese alguien llamado _**akira**_ se abarrotaba de confusión al no entender que estaba pasando.

Las enfermeras corrieron por una orden del portador de la bata para devolverlo a una postura sentada. Se mantuvo como una estatua sin saber cómo reaccionar a esta escena de tocamientos cuidadosos.

 _Dedos…muy fríos…_

Una vez listo, el hombre de la corbata se acerca con una mirada que expresaba fácilmente la preocupación y el profesionalismo. Cabe resaltar que el movimiento por más cuidadoso que se mostro, no evitó que volviera a tener un pequeño mareo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho" Le hizo una pregunta directa al desorientado ojos rojos.

Ese disparo vocal fue un corto circuito. No tenía una respuesta clara, por lo que termina bajando la mirada.

Esto fue un claro mensaje que descifra el equipo sin problemas.

"Tranquilízate chico, no te fuerces al querer responderme". Las dos enfermeras se desplazan un poco para que el hombre se sentará en una silla cercana. Le entregan en sus manos la tabla antes mencionada y la empieza a ojear.

Los dos varones reposados se vieron atrapados en un silencio pesado, rodeados de personal que sólo atendía directamente sus heridas. Hasta ese momento no había caído en cuenta que tenía una venda bien puesta en su brazo izquierdo con un toque de sangre. La tela se encontraba armada desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

Levanta su extremidad e intenta tocarla con su otra mano.

Esto le dejo un resultado doloroso, no tan profundo a la par de un pinchazo que le comenzó a quemar.

 _¿Todo fue un suceso real?_

La enfermera que estaba a su lado lo detiene de seguir con ello, akira sólo la mira confundido y está solo sigue el protocolo para cambiarle lo que está manchado.

"Hikigaya-san". El recién nombrado salta al nombrarlo "Tu herida en el brazo no fue tan profunda como se pensó y se dijo antes de que llegarás aquí. A pesar de haber sangrado bastante, ese impacto en tu piel fue hecho de forma descuidada y torpe."

Los dos adolescentes escuchaban claro, uno más curioso que el otro.

"El objeto con el te atacaron al momento de atravesar tu piel hizo un retroceso, es decir que de seguro era viejo y el sistema interno no aguanto. Se recuperará, pero deberás no hacer mucho esfuerzo con ese brazo para que cicatrice. Te recetare unos medicamentos para que sean un soporte que agrega ayuda a tu rodilla también".

"E-entendido doctor". El nombrado asiente.

"Ahora". Posa su mirada en el cambiado de telas blancas "Iré contigo noboru-san".

Este sólo se estresa y aprieta sus puños por volver a escuchar japonés, con el caso de que lo entendió a la perfección. Peor aún que era el objetivo de todos los ojos que había.

 _Maldición, ¿Por qué este sueño no acaba ahora?_

"Presentas un fuerte golpe que casi quiebra tu brazo, por suerte logramos que no empeorara. Puede ser extraño pero tu brazo avanzó bastante rápido al sanar, sólo te quedo un buen hematoma que no debe ser exagerado en movilidad. Podría volver a sangrar como ha pasado. Limpiamos tus otros hematomas llenos de sangre y polvo. Hicimos exámenes y todo parece indicar que estas bien hasta cierto punto".

 _¿Mi brazo no está roto? ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?_

"Antes de comenzar, tengo que preguntarte si quieres que este informe sobre ti sea escuchado por los presentes".

Akira sólo parpadea muy confundido. El resto le seguía de cerca.

"Veras, lo que tengo aquí sobre ti es un tanto delicado. Según tu historial medico, no es la primera vez que esto sucede. Sus otros médicos me han informado que siempre lo ha querido mantener oculto, ni sus padres lo saben".

Se perdió completamente en lo que le estaban explicando. ¿ _Algo delicado? ¿Qué podrá ser?... Espera ¿Tengo padres? No, quiero decir, este no es mi cuerpo y debe ser muy obvio que si tenga padres, idiota._

"No…importa…". A duras penas saca algo por la sequedad que tenía su garganta. Percatado de ello, le entregan un vaso de agua que tenia en una pequeña mesa al lado. Fue puro y relajante tener de nuevo esa sensación fría que lo hidrataba.

"¿Estas seguro?" Pide una confirmación. "Puede ser información que no desearías compartir, incluso si tienes a tu amigo presente". Esto último hizo estremecer a hachiman.

 _¿Amigos?_

"No somos amigos". Se empujó a hablar. "Apenas esa noche lo conocí".

Akira le da una mirada neutral y contesta casi en automático. "Lo que dice es verdad, no lo somos".

Este sólo se le queda viendo después de asentir.

 _¿Por qué mi boca se movió sola? Esto no tiene sentido._

…

…

…

…

 _¿Estará teniendo un monologo? Ya pasaron más de veinte segundos…_

"Pero eso no importa". Cambia la posición de su visión al doctor "El pinta cómo alguien en quien si se puede confiar". Esto descoloca al chico del ahoge.

 _¿Es raro que diga cosas así? De paso ¿Por qué sigo hablando?_

"Oi, no digas cosas así tan a la ligera". No podía estar más incómodo.

Actúa en caso contrario a esa sensación involuntaria que empujaba a sus cuerdas vocales a moverse. Si no tuviese sus brazos tan pesados ya se habría agarrado el cuello con las dos manos. Como era de esperarse, no logra ganar.

"Pero es verdad, si no hubieses actuado estaríamos en peor estado o muertos".

Eso le hace recordar a la decisión que realizó en ese momento de desesperación con aquel palo de escoba.

"¿Está bien? ¿Confiaras ciegamente en alguien que apenas conoces? Acabo de decir que esto es delicado".

Algo muy dentro de el decía que no lo hiciera, que era muy personal. Una fuerte súplica que se arremolinaba en su interior.

Toma una respiración profunda.

 _Esto es peor de lo que pensaba_.

Decide ignorar esa sensación a la par de afincarse en la curiosidad.

 _¿Por qué tanta resistencia?_

"Estoy seguro".

Cada intención o comportamiento del joven no paso desapercibido por el ojo vigilante del profesional de bata blanca. Esto le permitió hacer un esquema mental.

"Noboru-san, quiero que seas claro conmigo. Tu caso aparte de las heridas tiene otra problemática". Su semblante se vuelve más serio.

 _¿De que va este sujeto?_

"¿Por qué has vuelto abusar de los antidepresivos?" Lo dijo suave y claro al apartar los ojos del panel con los papeles.

Dos pares de ojos se ensanchan por encima del de las Dos enfermeras.

 _¿Anti…_ Akira empieza

 _Depresivos?_ Hachiman termina.

Esa conjugación de palabras deja al muchacho de ojos rojos bastante afectado.

"Durante esos dos días que estuviste inconsciente, se te mantuvo bajo monitoreo durante doce horas. Hicimos varios procesos para descontaminar tu cuerpo, y pasado las veinticuatro horas ya estabas médicamente limpio".

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿Medicamentos? ¿Por qué me estoy medicando?_

Sus manos temblaban.

 _Estúpido, este no soy yo._

Los ojos se estrechan.

 _Pero aún siendo que no soy yo ¿Por qué este personaje desconocido de la serie está con este problema? ¿Por qué estoy en este problema? ¡Yo no pinto nada aquí! ¡Maldita sea!_

"No entiendo nada". Se limita a decir. Eso era básicamente el cómo se encontraba.

Esta extrema confusión seguía siendo un tornado sin control.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" El hombre mayor se muestra calmado, aunque no entiende a que se debe esa respuesta.

"Todo esto". No le quedo de otra que ser sincero. "No logro comprender nada con esto de los antidepresivos".

Esa mirada roja le daba la certeza que no mentía en lo absoluto, los años de experiencia le hacían leer fácilmente todas esas expresiones como un libro abierto. Hachiman y las enfermeras por su lado seguían expectantes por esta sorpresa.

Tanta confusión lo tenía apretando dientes y puños. Muchas incógnitas se añaden a la ya nube tormentosa que era su cabeza. _¿Qué hizo este bastardo de Akira? Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto._

Tras esto decidió que el enfoque directo era la mejor opción.

"Sufriste una sobredosis por exceso en el consumo". Esto lo deja perplejo en el acto. "Tuviste dos paros cardíacos y una entrada al coma hace dos días, esto sucedió después de derrumbarte al haber dado aviso a una ambulancia".

Con esa revelación, no era muy contenible las ganas de abrir exageradamente la piel que cubría los ojos. Y no era para menos, no todos los días te dicen que estuviste muy cerca de morir, y esto dando un conteo de dos veces.

La palabra **muerte** hacia eco en su cerebro. Esto no pasaba de lo ridículo, absurdo, aterrador. ¿Cómo esto era siquiera posible?

Hachiman sólo se mantuvo como un mero observador. Estaba claro que esta situación era una completa locura. Tuvo una incógnita que era más una curiosidad propia.

¿Fue rescatado por un suicida? ¿Esto era un programa detectivesco en donde pronto aparecería un miembro especial de la Policía con lentes negros?

Más aun y ahora que lo pensaba más claro ¿Yukinoshita no le había señalado de un _**peligroso y descuidado**_ estudiante que casi estuvo a punto de lanzarse por la ventana sino hubiese actuado? ¿Era acaso este sujeto?

"No se que decirle". Suelta bajo un pecho cargado de emociones. "Simplemente no se que demonios decirle". Estaba estresándose mas, era normal no poder tapar esa frustración.

Los ojos del hombre mayor reaccionan ante esta acción posterior a la pregunta. Se estaba haciendo realidad lo que tenía escrito en papel. Esto no era favorable.

"Eso no sería ningún problema de no ser porque está no es la primera vez que estas aquí". El aire se volvía áspero y pesado. Ya en este punto no podía darse el lujo de retrasar nada. "Veo que no te has dado cuenta que esos ojos tuyos cambiaron de color".

 _¡¿En serio?! ¡Estos ojos no son normales?!_

Empeoró su juicio.

"Escuche bien, _**doctor**_ ". Usa un tono muy molesto sin llegar a ser un grito. "No tengo idea que está sucediendo aquí. Simplemente desperté en un salón, pasado eso a unas interacciones y de haber hecho lo que hice hasta ahora, no recuerdo nada más".

De no ser por una de las enfermeras que se dio cuenta, akira se habría levantado para encarar al doctor.

Hachiman sólo sudaba frío. ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer ese loco?

"Relájese noboru-san". Se mantuvo sereno ante este ataque. Mentiría si dijera que esperaba algo así. "¿Me corrobora que efectivamente no recuerda nada? ¿Ni el nombre de tus propios padres quienes corrieron con los gastos?".

Hacia estas preguntas mientras usaba una pequeña linterna para examinarlo. Esa última le deja un escalofrió.

"Hasta que los nombró, pensaba que era huérfano". Responde en alta honestidad.

"¿Tampoco el de tu hermano menor fallecido?" Quiso empujar un poco más ante esta ensimismada falta.

Sólo consiguió que se extrañara.

"¿Hermano… _fallecido…?"_ Esto hizo clic instantáneamente. Esta confusión también le reveló al profesional que no mentía. Los informes decían que hablar de ese tema en específico lo derrumbaba emocionalmente. Contrario a lo que pensaba eso no sucedió.

Una persona normal demostraría cualquier cosa por un ser querido fallecido, todo excepto la confusión. Ese desconcierto no salió de su cara y eso preocupo a la enfermera más cercana, quien puso su mano en la frente poco sudada del muchacho. Era como tratar de entender este enigma.

Era como si hablará con otra persona diferente a lo escrito en papel.

Por parte del joven, debía suponer la grave adicción que sufría este personaje tras cámaras y sonrisas hipócritas. Esto sólo lo puso molesto.

"No veo que mientas, esto es problemático".

 _Genial, estoy dentro del cuerpo de alguien con problemas, como si ya no tuviera suficiente de esta porquería._

* * *

 **-_Varios minutos más tarde_-**

El ahora (con rechazo e involuntaria la forma en la que término llamándose akira) se encontraba recostado, después de todo, en aquella cama que le brindaba tanto una comodidad como una ligera molestia. Su ánimo seguía siendo un desastre, todo bajo una fina máscara facial que no tenía reparo en usar.

¿Es que acaso lo querían loco y atormentado? ¿Lleno de mil pensamientos e hipótesis de cómo fue a parar aquí? Se lo han conseguido.

Increíblemente no tenía nada de cansancio, ha estado viendo al techo desde que le dieron la orden de que se mantuviera un poco más, quisieron hacer de nuevo los exámenes para descartar cualquier otra cosa y le darían una serie de reglas que debe seguir para recuperar su **memoria perdida**. Ellos sospechan y creen que la depresión, junto a las pastillas, fue un desencadenante de este hecho que aisló y encerró lo que tanto le hacía daño. Eso adjunta al color de ojos. Más allá de esa realidad, no se acerca a lo que en verdad está pasando.

Seguía pensando que esto era un _**estúpido**_ sueño o un _**programa**_ de realidad súper realista, en donde saldría alguien para decirle que todo era mentira y regresaría su vida aburrida de antes.

Al principio hubiese querido correr, golpear al primero que se le atravesara y encontrar la verdad por cuenta propia. Estuvo muy cerca de dejarse hundir por las garras de la locura, hacer un desastre que provocaría mucho escandalo y dejaría a más de uno asombrado.

Lo malo para él era que las intenciones como llegaron, se desaparecieron en apenas un chasquido. Algo surrealista que no esperaba vivir, porque le sensación fue como si le jalaran las emociones y las empujaran al fondo.

"No tiene sentido que me haya salvado". Eso lo saca de su rama mental que seguía sin parar. Se había olvidado que no estaba sólo en la habitación. Aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a estar en su presencia.

Cierra los ojos y se permite responder.

"Tiene sentido el que hayamos terminado así". Esto sobresalta al anterior nombrado, lo cual lo hace voltear en cadena.

"¿H-hable en voz alta?". Este sólo le regresa la vista con sus ojos rojos y asiente.

"¿Lo haces regularmente?". Usa un tono muy neutro y este niega.

"A veces se me escapan los labios sin darme cuenta". Comprende y lentamente logra sentarse. Sin la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, resultó ser muy doloroso por sus músculos ardiendo.

Eso se le suma una cordura desgarrada por la abrumante pesadez, realista y excesiva, que se forzaba propiamente a vivir. No estaba aceptando nada tan rápido, sólo lo vivía y ya.

Ahora sin nadie y sin escrúpulos, se hallaba frente a frente al protagonista. Tenía que recordar cómo era la personalidad de este personaje.

 _Un solitario que poco a poco está buscando y entendiendo algo, posterior al infierno escolar que pasó._

Hachiman hubiese querido detenerlo. El estaba más lastimado que él en si.

"Seguro has estado dándole vueltas al asunto, pasando seguro a cualquier excusa que pueda lanzarte al momento que no estuviera el público presente". Eligió ir directo y confrontar la cuestión, de nada le valía ser esquivo. Ojos negros se esperaba que hablaran pero no tan pronto.

"¿Por qué fui atacado ayer? ¿Conoces a esos estudiantes?". No le quedo de otra que seguir el ejemplo, la fachada del que estaba al frente lograba ser similar a la suya.

"Desconozco si los conozco o si los llegue a conocer. Recuerda que no tengo memoria". Hachiman hace un ademán sorpresa por haberlo olvidado. Akira prefirió seguir con esa carta, era lo mejor que tenía. "En mi opinión, no me suenan a nadie y se merecen ese retroceso a su estupidez".

Agresividad implícita que no pasa para nada desapercibida.

"Los escuché decir que querían hacer justicia". _**¿Justicia?**_ "De antemano sabemos que no eres muy querido en la academia, querían borrarte bajo un enfermo plan del que ya fuiste parte". A pesar de revelarse cómo algo sencillo, perjudica el ánimo.

Podía pensar en mil cosas por las que quisieran hacer algo así, y no era para menos, las miradas de disgusto no han bajado mucho en el último tiempo.

"¿E-en que se basaron para querer hacer esto?". Podía tener esa respuesta pero necesitaba una confirmación.

Sin retirar la mirada para mantener el puente visual conectado, le contesta sin problemas

"Básicamente era eliminarte, para que dejarás el paso libre a las chicas que estaban _**bajo tus garras y que eran forzadas a estar contigo**_ ". En esa última parte usa un tono oscuro sin notarlo. Esto deja una perplejidad que dura muy poco, su mirada baja y aprieta los puños.

Akira decide callarse un momento y dejarle procesar lo que se ha dicho. No es para nada divertido tener que escuchar, que quisieron matarte por una motivación demasiado infantil y estúpida.

Ideas retorcidas que sólo aumentaban el fuego interno del muchacho.

Algo que no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza hacia estragos todo intento de justificarlo y eso lo incendiada. Lejos de lo que podía parecer, Hachiman no se encontraba lamentando su suerte, que era mala, sino lo que podría pasar si dejara que un completo número de idiotas penetrara en lo que tanto le costó hacer.

Sólo un unánime lo fulminaría de esta forma, el suspiro cansado lo reflejaba sin reparo en nada.

"Oi, deja de pensar tanto". Se cansó de esperar. Era entretenido verlo actuar tan profundamente, pero ya Se cansaba de que fuera por tanto rato. "Lo que paso, ya sucedió. Te vas a freír si sigues haciendo eso".

"¿Eso es acaso un intento de broma?". Suda un poco por las palabras que suelta.

Akira entra en cuenta por lo dicho, esto lo sorprende y se saca una pequeña carcajada seca.

"Si…supongo que lo es". Esto sólo lo hizo confundir al muchacho de los ojos muertos por el extraño comportamiento.

Se quedan sin palabras por otros segundos.

…

…

…

"¿Cómo me conoces?". Dicta con su característica seriedad. Tenía esa curiosidad innata. "Es un poco tonto preguntar, pero es raro que no tengas memoria y sepas por medio de un nombre, quien soy".

Entendió al instante ese dilema. Uso su nombre, al propinarle un poderoso golpe en el cuello al sujeto que cargaba la navaja defectuosa, para despertarlo del trance en el que se encontraba. Literalmente gritó fruto de la situación llena de adrenalina que experimentaba, no recordando que decir el nombre de pila en este país, era ser lo suficientemente cercano e íntimo para poder deletrear.

Otro punto que debe discutir es no decir que es del mundo real, que sin saber cómo en primer lugar, terminó aquí.

"La respuesta es desagradable, esos imbéciles tenían una foto tuya que usaban como blanco". Hachiman reacciona asqueado. Akira se rasca el cabello por no encontrar otra solución que la mentira. "También te nombraron varias veces posterior a los insultos. No fue demasiado conectar los puntos".

"Estos deben ser los peores héroes que ha tenido la humanidad". Akira nota que volvió a pensar en voz alta.

"Y que lo digas". Este sólo se limita a verlo confundido. "Volviste a hablar en voz alta".

"Oh…". Esto lo regresa a la vergüenza. Akira se restriega la cara en señal de exasperación con su brazo bueno.

"Relájate, no estoy en posición de juzgar nada. Aún teniendo este problema, aún no es justificable". El muchacho de ojos rojos señala su sien para darle su razón.

Eso no es lo único que ven sus ojos, las heridas que porta, lo dejan recordando que arriesgo su vida para salvar la suya. Ese fastidioso pedazo de conciencia le decía que estaba muy agradecido, que debía al menos dar las gracias por realizar algo que muchos no hicieron al verlo en tan lamentable escena.

Muchos prefirieron mantenerse expectantes y no hacer más que grabaciones con el celular.

Que sacrificaran tanto por el así no estaba bajo su entendimiento.

"De nada". Parpadea varias veces hasta darse cuenta que tenía una mano en horizontal apuntando hacia el. Akira se mostraba en desacuerdo para hacer esto, sólo hizo lo que ese cuerpo le empujaba hacer.

"No imites a un protagonista de películas americanas que usan su brazo lastimado para hacer una secuencia épica". Estrecha las manos con su brazo lastimado también. "No queda en esta parte".

Y aquí es donde ambos a través de una combinación emocional envolvente, logran el impacto de una pequeña sonrisa. Está apareció sin tener una excusa practicada, sólo acompañaba en silencio.

"Noboru Akira".

"Hikigaya Hachiman".

En una rueda del destino bien girada, la opción de darse a conocer fue un primer paso en un enorme escalón. Ser amistoso no infundía en ser un buen plan, basado en este adelanto, no quedaba de otra.

Casualmente, luego de agradecerse cordialmente y volver a sus sitios, la puerta de la habitación se abre apresuradamente.

"¡Oni-chan!". Un torbellino femenino que vestía ropa de secundaria, casi tumba la puerta y se lanza de lleno al pobre herido que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. "¡oni-chan!"

"¡Komachi!, ¡p-para!". Tanto calor no era problema para nuestro querido solitario, lo que si generaba dolor era el constante movimiento de sus heridas al estar siendo abrazado. "!Duele!".

"Oni-chan, baka". El nivel de intensidad cede al esta separarse. "¿Te encuentras bien?".

Akira queda relegado al término de espectador silencioso al cual le baja una gota de sudor por la cara, esto en contraste del intercambio social que tenían. Más soñaba a una madre regañando un niño que hizo algo mal, que una hermana preocupada por perder a su familiar.

Sólo definía su aspecto como bonito, atrayente y vivo que exponía una personalidad abierta, ocultando tras de si un temperamento fuerte.

"Tu eres quien le salvó ¿verdad?". Su ronda mental es quebrada al verse como objetivo de una conversación. Era el blanco de dos pares de ojos.

"De cierta manera, si". Responde neutral sin saber verdaderamente como responder.

"Te ves más fuerte de lo que aparentas, en el vídeo no se apreciaba mucho". Esto dispara las alarmas estrechas de la completa confusión. Y no sólo el entro por la puerta grande, sino que iba acompañado del otro paciente.

"¿Video? ¿De que vídeo hablas?".

"¿De que vídeo hablas, komachi?". La chica no entendía el porque de esas preguntas.

"Oh ¿No lo saben? La increíbles grabaciones de oni-chan y tu fueron difundidas en internet". Ambos quedaron estupefactos por esa información. "Ha sido compartida en reiteradas ocasiones, por no hablar de miles de veces".

La sorpresa fue mayúscula. Akira pega su mano en la cara de nuevo y Hachiman sólo suspira cansado, cerrando los ojos para dar un claro mensaje de completa disconformidad.

 _Doblemente genial, para eso es lo único que sirven esos bastardos. No importa el universo, igual existen imbéciles._

¿Ya era momento de despertar?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Inserte ending...**_


End file.
